


spotlight

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: Hoseok scores the winning touchdown with only seconds left on the clock, and as the stadium goes wild and his teammates celebrate all around him, Hoseok searches for only one face in the crowd.





	spotlight

Hoseok scores the winning touchdown with only seconds left on the clock, and as the stadium goes wild and his teammates celebrate all around him, Hoseok searches for only one face in the crowd. 

Lee Hoseok is the star quarterback of the university’s football team, handsome and muscular and bright, a local celebrity and beloved by all. And yet, even though he spends so much time in the spotlight, there are still those parts of himself that he keeps in the dark, those parts of himself that he’s not yet ready to show the world for fear of what might happen as a result. 

Not to him, but to the one he loves. 

It’s the one whom he searches for now, his eyes scanning the stadium bleachers even as his teammates pull him into hugs and pat him on the back, everyone triumphantly pulling off their helmets and pumping their fists in the air as confetti rains down all around them. It’s deafeningly loud, and the stadium lights focus on his face, and Hoseok smiles brightly as he pulls off his own helmet, because the one he was searching for is coming to him. 

Petite in stature and fierce in intellect, with his big, round glasses and his nerdy clothes, Yoo Kihyun is well-known in his own right. He’s the university valedictorian, captain of the debate team, and an award-winning photographer. He too spends a lot of his life in the spotlight and he too is hidden in parts from the rest of the world. 

As Kihyun approaches and the two of them lock eyes even from some distance away, the whole stadium fades into the background, blurred and muffled in Hoseok’s mind. All he can see is Kihyun, all he can hear is his heart pounding in his ears. All he can think about is last night. 

Last night, in Hoseok’s apartment. Kihyun splayed beneath him on his bed, all soft, flushed skin and wet eyes and trembling hands clinging to Hoseok’s back as Hoseok fucked him. 

Or two nights ago, in Kihyun’s apartment. Hoseok on his back and Kihyun on Hoseok’s thighs, riding him hard with their fingers intertwined, their clasped hands resting against the headboard above Hoseok’s head, both of them panting hard and their gazes locked like they’d never look away. 

And last week, in the library, Hoseok lifting Kihyun and fucking him against a bookcase. Law books, if he recalls correctly. Kihyun is thinking about going to law school after he graduates. 

Or the week before, in the locker room shower. Hoseok had had a tough practice and needed to let off some steam. Or rather, breathe in some steam as he’d taken Kihyun from behind up against the slick shower wall, the two of them laughing the whole time from their nerves at being caught. 

All of the times when Hoseok needed Kihyun’s soothing touch to massage his aching muscles. All of the times when Kihyun needed to vent about the pressure he was under to succeed. All of the times when they cried into each other’s arms and laughed away the pain and the stress and kissed quietly in the dark. 

Hoseok knows Kihyun better than anyone else in the entire world, has seen him in his entirety, every single part of him. And Kihyun, too, has seen all of Hoseok, and knows all of Hoseok. And the truth is, it doesn’t feel like hiding from the entire world when you’re sharing everything with another person, when another person _is_ your entire world. 

Kihyun stops right in front of Hoseok in the middle of the stadium, the celebration still going strong, the crowd spilling onto the field, people cheering and splashing each other with water and sports drinks, the coach bringing over the enormous glittering trophy that’ll soon be on display for everyone to see. And Kihyun and Hoseok stand there together, right in the center of everything, and just look at each other for a long moment, breathless, eyes shining. 

“Hi,” Kihyun says, his voice soft but Hoseok hears him perfectly. 

“Hi,” Hoseok breathes out, taking a step closer to Kihyun. 

Hoseok is sweaty and exhausted, face flushed and the eye black high on his cheeks starting to smear, and Kihyun looks tired as always from his endless hours of schoolwork and studying. But right now, they're both glowing, radiant with joy. 

They look into each other’s eyes, communicating silently, and then, Kihyun reaches for the collar of Hoseok’s jersey, pulling him into a deep kiss, right there, right in front of everyone, both of their eyes slipping closed as they melt into it. 

And time seems to slow down almost to a halt during that single, heated kiss. When Kihyun pulls back, he and Hoseok look into each other’s eyes again, and they’re both panting, and Hoseok can feel the entire stadium looking at them but all he can look at is Kihyun’s parted lips, full and pink and just begging for more. 

The reaction from everyone else is not at all what Hoseok expected. Everyone is so happy, everyone is cheering. Hoseok’s teammates wolf-whistle and applaud all around them. And Hoseok's heart feels so warm, swelling so big inside of him like it’ll burst. 

Kihyun lets out a breathy little laugh before loosely wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders at the same moment that Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist, the two of them pulling each other in for another kiss. And this time, they don’t stop kissing. They kiss over and over and over again, and as the stadium lights shine down on the two of them, the entire world finally sees them for who they really are. 

And who they really are is each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
